lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Prime Minister Kane
History Runway Kane Ericson was born on 2122 in a small farming colony called Hllis on the planet Belzeski of the LGA system. He lived a relatively boring, average farm life, but the day Kane's father completed refurbishing an old crop-dusting plane Kane had found his one true love. During the day Kane would fly the old plane for hours and would spend the rest of the time working on the farm in order to pay for the fuel he had used up. Kane's father, Diego Ericson, was an aeronautical engineer for the Alliance of Humanity's military before Kane was born. Once Diego had fallen in love with Taylor ( Kane's future mother ), he retired from the military and moved with Taylor to planet Belzeski where they married. Naturally, Diego was quite proud of his son when he learned that Kane wanted to attend the Alliance Air Force Academy to study aeronautical engineering and subsequently become an Alliance fighter pilot. Take-Off In 2140 when Kane had turned 18 he said goodbye to his parents as he boarded the Alliance transport for Earth. The transport was equipped with one of the old Type 1 Warp Drives so it took significantly longer for them to reach Earth than it would have in one of the newer models, but this was intended as quite a bit of the educational process was about learning the inner workings of Alliance space vessles. When the transport arrived at Earth Kane was now 1.5 years older than when he had left, but the world around him had only past about one month in time. The transport docked at the Alliance Stardock in Houston, Texas. Kane was already halfway complete with his normal college studies from the classes that were held on the ship, and having already mastered the flight simulations Kane was able to go straight to live flight training. Ejection The Houston Air and Space Alliance Academy was the top military academy, and was equipped with the top professors in their fields. But now that he was back on the ground, Kane found himself less interested in the school and more interested in the girls that went there. Kane had taken to spending most of his free time in the girls' dorms ( which was, of course, against the rules ), and he would often sneak off campus and go to the clubs in downtown Houston. Though Kane's instructors thought he was a prodigy in the cockpit, they found him lazy and unmotivated in his studies. In 2141 Kane's instructors were fed-up with it, and Kane, at the age of 20, recieved a letter of expulsion from the Academy on July 14, 2141. Grounded In September of 2141 Kane was still staying in his dorm at the academy as the Civil War currently being waged between the Alliance and the Colonial Liberation Front had made civilian transport between the Sol System ( Earth's solar system ) and the LGA System nearly impossible. Kane only knew about the war from what he could gather from news broadcasts, but because of inter-planetary nature of the war, information was low. The war became real for Kane when he read a report of the Alliance carpet bombing the Hillis colony on planet Demith for suspicion of harboring Colonial forces. Kane searched every registry on the web to see if his parents had relocated to a different city in the LGA system, but no such luck, they were gone. Kane was crushed, in a fit of rage he attacked the commanding officer at the Academy and even went as far as pulling a small arm on one of the guards that tried to detane him. Since the Academy also served as a military base during the war, Kane was thrown into one of the prison cells meant for POWs. Still Grounded 5 weeks after Kane was locked in the POW cell a small squad of Colonial spec-ops soldiers infiltrated the base. Assasinating General Stewart, the commanding officer at the base, the spec-ops soldiers sent the base into a panic. The next thing that the soldiers did was release the prisoners. Not knowing Kane was actually a former student at the academy, they armed him and brought him along as they fought their way out of the base to the APC they had hidden as their escape vehicle. Kane went with the colonials back to a small base north of Houston in Oklahoma. The base used experimental cloaking technology that made the entire area invisible to the Alliance's orbital weaponry. When Kane arrived with the soldiers they found out he actually wasn't one of theirs. Despite his objections that he wasn't an Alliance spy they didn't trust him and once again locked him up. Kane was kept in a room with one guard watchng him at all times. 16 days after Kane was locked up by the colonials, the alliance had discovered intel leading to the general location of the base. They fired orbital cannons all around the region of the coordinates they were given, but continously missed. Not knowing why they couldn't hit the base through their orbital weaponry the Alliance decided to send in a squadron of 12 Jets to bomb the base through visual. The colonials at the base immediately got word of the approaching squadron. The base was armed with one S-32 Sky Skirmisher, but all 5 of the base's pilots had died during a recently failed mission where they attempted to destroy the primary Alliance Air Force base of the southern US in Austin, Texas, and hadn't been restored with new pilots yet. They also couldn't escape on the ground as the base was not equipped with any heavy anti-air weaponry ( the cloaking device was supposed to mean that they wouldn't need it ) and the approaching jet's thermals would easily pick them out and destroy them. Kane overheard what was going on from soldiers as they scrambled through a nearby hallway. Ace Kane was not a fan of being bombed to oblivion, and as such took action once he heard of the bases impending doom. Kane immediately started an act of freaking out and told the guard that was watching him that he could see the Alliance Bombers through the window. While the guard was distracted looking out the window Kane knocked him out. Kane quickly put on the guard's gear and unlocked his door stepping out into the hallway in his new disguise. Trying not to draw attention from the scrambling soldiers as they ran for the APCs to make an attempt at escape, Kane ran to the base's runway and boarded the Sky Skirmisher. The soldiers quickly noticed this, but it was to late as Kane was already heading down the runway. Kane took off in the direction of the approaching squadron. The soldiers on the ground waited as the bombers were due to be their in less than 15 minutes and escape was out of the question. 17 minutes later the soldiers saw one of the bombers approaching the base with its left engine smoking. Just before it reached the base a missle struck the left side of the bomber blowing it to pieces. Supersonic debris showered the base as the exploding bomber flew over the soldiers and crashed in the field about a half mile north of the base. The soldiers took cover from the deadly shrapnel and looked up to see Kane's Sky Skirmisher approaching, but it hadn't escaped from the dog fight unscathed. The jet approached the base in a death spiral as one its wings had been nearly destroyed. The plane hit the runway in a massive exploding inferno, the soldiers believed Kane to be dead for sure, but they looked up to see his unconscious body floating back down. He had ejected from the plane just in time to escape alive but was knocked out by the whiplash of being ejected from a crashing plane at that speed. Task Force 92 New Allies Kane awoke in an infirmary about 2 days later. The leader of the rebel base that was previously detaining Kane, Major Tritskey, visited the infirmary once he learned that Kane had awoken. After a brief introduction he told Kane that after his heroic act they had quickly dismantled the Oklahoma base and transferred to the primary rebel base of the U.S. hidden in Eastern Colorado. Tritskey informed Kane of the need the Colonials had for skilled fighter pilots in the LGA system and gave him an important decision. He told Kane that he had two options: ally with the Colonial Liberation Front, or be executed as an ally of the Alliance. Kane told Tritskey about what the alliance did to his parents on Taue, and the choice was quickly decided. 6 days later Kane was discreetly shipped back to the LGA system along with another platoon of Colonial forces on a small cargo ship disguised as a care shipment for the Alliance forces stationed on planet Venglar. Top Gun Over the next year Kane fought in multiple battles for air superiority in the skies over the planets of the LGA system. Every mission Kane and the squadron he led took on was a complete success, and they provided precious air support for large numbers of the CLF's ground forces. Though Kane's squadron gave massive amounts of aid to the CLF, they were only a small fraction of the total Colonial military and weren't nearly enough to stop the push for Air Superiority made by the Alliance. Kane continued to provide Air Support for the Colonial ground forces in the coming months, but nevertheless the Alliance continued to push the CLF back. Kane continued his regular duties until November of 2142 when the leader of the newly formed Task Force 92, Bane, came to Kane with an offer. Bane was looking for an extremely skilled pilot to run transport and air support for TF92 and he had heard from all of his sources that Kane Ericson was the best the CLF had. Kane figured his currently stagnant state in the military was due for a change and immediately signed on. Over the coming years of the Civil War Kane enjoyed his job as designated pilot and vehicle specialist for TF92, and in 2145 Kane became good friends with the newly recruited team engineer, Roy. Sunhawk On Febuary 2150, the colonials discovered a massive derelict Rohaz space vessel buried under the deserts of the planet Taue. After a 28 day excavation project, Kane and Roy told their leader Bane of the ship and what it could be capable of. Bane then ordered the archeologists that discovered the ship to turn it over to Task Force 92. Once TF92 had recieved the massive vehicle Kane and Roy formed a team of engineers and workers, and for the next year they would spend all of their time in between missions re-engineering the ship. On July 25, 2151, Roy and Kane made the official unveiling of the Sunhawk. The Sunhawk was the most advanced piece of human engineering ever created with multiple with multiple one-of-a-kind defensive and offensive systems ( see "Sunhawk" page for further details ). And, because they could think of nothing else to add, Kane and Roy refurbished the bottom hull of the ship with over 200 missle silos capable of housing 150 megaton capable nuclear missles, they figured that that many nuclear warheads would be more than enough to intimidate any enemy they had into quick submission. When the Sunhawk was unveiled Bane merely said it was impressive and walked off, but XtremEvan congratulated them saying that he forsaw great things to come from what they had created. The Sunhawk would remain docked until January of 2151 when the CLF was ready to take its fight back to the alliance on Earth. Bogey March 15th, 2152 marked the final day of the Civil War. Task Force 92 and the rest of the Colonial Liberation Front had pushed the Alliance forces out of the LGA system. After the CLF fleet, accompanied by TF92's Sunhawk, arrived in the Sol System they proceeded to swat aside all the opposition the Alliance put in their way during the fleet's journey from Mars to Earth. Once the fleet had reached Earth the CLF enacted their plan to bring down Earth's advanced orbital defense matrix. Once the matrix was down the fleet began negotiations about the leader of the Alliance's, Councilman Kent's, surrender with the Sunhawk serving as a constant threat in the space above Earth. During the negotiations, XtremEvan ( now the leader of Task Force 92 after Bane's Death ) ordered Kane to arm the nuclear silos on the hull of the Sunhawk in order to speed up negotiations by scaring Councilman Kent. Kane reluctantly abided and armed the nuclear armaments. In an instant XtremEvan typed in the launch codes and activated the nuclear missles. Nuclear explosions peppered the entire surface of Earth. Then XtremEvan ordered the Sunhawk's weapons system to unleash the ship's laser weapons on the Colonial Fleet in orbit with them. In less than 10 minutes the entire CLF fleet was annihalated. Kane roared objections at XtremEvan's actions, XtremEvan merely replied that he did what had to be done. Kane was forcefully taken into custody under orders that XtremEvan gave to the marines on board the ship. When the ship had entered slipspace on its journey back to the LGA system XtremEvan brought Kane and the rest of TF92 into a single room ( except for Starma, who was in the infirmiry having just given birth to a baby ). XtremEvan explained to Kane, Roy, and JackMactyler that he beleived them to be too untrustworthy to live in the new Empire he planned to create. XtremEvan ordered his guards to open fire on the three, but Jack reacted in turn using superhuman powers of his own to incapacitate the guards and momentarily stun XtremEvan. Knowing they wouldn't stand a chance in a battle against XtremEvan, Kane, Roy, and Jack ran for the infirmiry hoping to rescue Starma and the child before they escaped from the Sunhawk. As they reached the Infirmiry XtremEvan, Evanata, and more of his men caught up to them, but just before the guards could open fire something unbelievable happened. Portals began opening within the ship, and suddenly horrific alien creatures began pouring into the space vessel. The guards and XtremEvan began fighting against the aliens, and in the ensuing chaos Kane was split up from Jack, Roy, and Starma. As Kane ran through a hallway trying to escape from both XtremEvan and the mysterious monsters, another portal opened in his path. When the creatures in the portal saw Kane alone in the hallway they grabbed at him with clawed hands. Kane saw XtremEvan coming down the hallway using his ice powers to kill any of the monsters who got in his way. Kane screamed for help as the creatures pulled him through the portal, but XtremEvan just stood there looking Kane in the eyes. Kane gave a final scream cursing XtremEvan as the portal dissapeared, and him along with it. The Demons Experiments Multi-colored lights flashed before Kane's eyes as he was transported by the portal the monsters dragged him through. The experience was so disorienting that Kane threw up on himself and proceeded to pass out. Kane awoke to the face of a strange inhuman creature as it shined a light into his eyes as it apparently examined his face. He was laying on some sort of operating table and a respirator was strapped to his mouth. Looking to his left and right Kane saw more of the creatures. He was surrounded by what appeared to be a large diagnostic machine that flashed lasers over the surface of his bare body. Kane's captors spoke a strange language that he could not interpret, but they quickly turned him over upon the table and plunged a large needle into the base of his skull. After the excrutiating injection the language spoken by the creatures began to sound like english to him. They looked at him with fascination commenting on the fragil nature of his body. Kane asked who they were, but though it seemed as if they were saying the name of their people, all Kane heard was "Demon". In the coming months Kane would spend most of his time in small cell along with 35 other humans who were crew members taken from the Sunhawk in the same attack he was kidnapped in . They were fed by i.v. as they had to wear respirators at all times, and they were only taken out of the cell for more scans and injections. Kane was able to see other cells from his location, but it appeared that they were the only humans at the facility as all of the other cells were filled with various strange creatures. The facilities guards were strange lizard-like creatures that appeared to be commanded by the creatures that he knew as demons. The demons were very humanlike except for their sharp blade-like teeth, dark red skin, horns that potruded from the sides of their heads, and eyes that were a dark maroon color. Kane heard them talking about them on occasion. They spoke about how genetically malleabe the humans were and that they would be useful for the project. Over the next 4 years Kane and the other humans would be put through a series of strange treatments that they didn't understand. As the treatments went on the humans in the cell began developing strange mutations like extra limbs, horns, scales, and horrible swelling that turned them into hideous visions of their former selves. Most died from the mutations while others commited suicide. Kane was still the way he was before he had been kidnapped despite the treatments, but he was changing, and he could feel it. Unlikely Friendship 6 years after Kane had been taken to the Demons' realm he was the only surviving member of the humans that had been kidnapped, and he had developed quite a few changes in his body. His muscles had grown to about 1.5 times their previous size and were incredibly dense, his skin had also become quite a bit more dense to a point that the demons had to keep multiple IVs in him at all times as having to re-injected him was to troublesome. He felt his eye-sight improving and it felt like his hearing was acute enough to catch the skittering of bugs across the ground. He was obvously stronger than he used to be, but he couldn't make any use of his new strength as the demons kept him in a semi-tranquilzed state at all times. During this sixth year he also received a new visitor to his cell, one who wasn't interested in running more tests on him. This new being looked just like a human save for two horns protruding from the sides of her head. She told him her name was "Helioness" ( the human translation of her demonic name ), and that she was the creation of the experiments the scientists had been running on Kane. Over the coming years Helioness and Kane grew close through the conversations they would have when she visited him ( though he still remained in his cell ). She was part of some sort of experiment involving all of the alien creatures that Kane saw held in the cells at the facility he was in. She would sneak into the facility between her own visits with the scientists as she felt that Kane was more similar to her than the demons raising her. She displayed amazing superhuman powers that reminded Kane of his time in Task Force 92 among the Osykans and Jack MacTyler. Because he had been there for less than 10 years Kane inquired about her adult appearence and he learned that Helioness had been rapidly grown by the doctors to her full adult form in less than a year. She knew little about the world of the demons, but they liked talking as they were the only two human-like creatures in the demon's domain. About 13 years into Kane's time in the demonic dimension he learned that Helioness had been taken in as the princess of the Demons by their lord; known only as " The Master". A year later Kane learned that she would no longer be visiting him because of some sort of military action being taken by the demons. For the rest of his time in the demon realm Kane was alone as the doctors would continue to run their strange experiments and treatments on him. Escape Return to LGA An All New Xtreme The Battle of Demith Leadership Omega Current Times Personality Powers & Abilities